Holidae Inn
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: DISCOUTINUED
1. Holiday Trip!

To'Ya: Hi, ppl! My name's To'Ya. You can call me Toy! ^^  
Angel: Yep, my closest and best friend here. Along with me! Angel aka E- chan.  
To'Ya: We come to present you this story we came up with, Holidae Inn. We've never written a horror fic, so spare us. Let us know if we should change something. We've got the pairngs down, so please don't ask.  
Angel: Yea, we're using our fave couples. Sorries. Just try and enjoy it. Let us know if it's pitiful or just needs construction.  
~~~***$$$~~~***$$$  
  
Usagi smiled, hugging her moonie pillow. It was the holidays and the senshi were in college. Ami's hair had grown out, now it was a little past her shoulders. Minako stopped wearing her red bow. Makoto wore her hair down. Rei didn't change much. Usagi didn't change much, either.  
Makoto had bought van. Those kind you can live in. Usagi had suggested a holiday hotel, The SnowStar. There's a rumor saying it's haunted, but Usagi had grown quite braver and wasn't the coward she was 4 years ago. But, she was still our favorite tsuki! "Are we there yet?" Usagi asked.  
"Hai." Rei replied, from the passenger's seat, next to Makoto. "Is that a sign?" Makoto asked, pointing. "Yea, stop the car, Mako." Rei replied, climbing out. Snow fell onto her red wind breaker. "Welcome to The SnowStar. We hope you enjoy your stay." Rei read. A snowflake was engraved on the sign.  
Makoto drove up the hill towards the giant castle. "There's nowhere to park." Makoto pointed out. "There. By those trees." Ami said. "There? Next to that green Explorer?" Makoto parked and everyone climbed out with their luggage. "Man, this a huge place!" Minako marveled. " I've never been here before." Rei said, picking up her luggage.  
"How may I help you?" A girl asked. Her name tag read 'Migoto'. "We need a few rooms." Ami replied. "Of course. Follow me." Migoto led them up to the 2 floor. "Your rooms 206, and 208." Migoto gave them keys to their rooms and left them.  
"Okay, Minako and Usagi can take 208. Me, Ami and Rei can take 206." Makoto suggested. Minako and Usagi gawked at how big their room was. Usagi jumped on her bed. Minako flipped through the channels. "This is so cool!! 1,000 channels!" "And a real REFRIGERATOR!" Usagi added. A door next to the TV opened and Rei poked her head in.  
"Me and Makoto are gonna go to the store. It's about 7mi. away." "Can you wait, so we can make a list?" Usagi asked. "Sure." Rei slipped back into her room. "Okay!" Rei poked her head back in. "That was quick." She said, taking their list. "This is just CD's, junk food, movies, and a camera." Rei shoke her head, and slipped back into her room.  
~Later~  
  
Usagi walked around. Minako was behind her. "Usagi, I don't think we should be doing this. I heard a young boy was killed here." Usagi smiled. "Don't worry, Mina. There's no such thing as ghost!" "Oh, yea? Than what's that?" Minako asked, pointing at a 'ghost'.  
"It's just two people under a bed sheet." Usagi replied. Suddenly, the 'ghost' attacked Usagi and she fell into the elevator along with the 'ghost'. "Don't worry, Usagi! I'll get help!" Minako called. "Now, were can I find some help?" she started knocking on doors and got yelled at, each time.  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Usagi held her head. The elevator lights flickered. *groan* "My head!" a feminine voice cried. "Jin? You ok?" came a familiar voice. Usagi's eyes widened. "Mamoru?" "Usagi?" "Mamo, who's Usagi?" the girl, obviously, Jin asked, poking her head from behind Mamoru.  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be studying for your college finals!" Usagi cried. "I-I am. This is my study partner." Mamoru replied. "I didn't know you studied under a sheet, in a Holiday Inn." Usagi said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Study partner? Mamo, what in the world are you talking about? And who's she?" Jin asked. "Hai, what ARE you talking about, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, putting disgust in 'Mamo-chan'. "We're supposed to be celebrating your promotion!" Jin said. Mamoru clamped his hand over Jin's mouth, and shoke his head.  
"I think I get the drift." Usagi said, stopping the elevator and stepping out. ~~~***$$$~~~***$$$  
  
Angel: Did you enjoy it?  
To'Ya: Give your opinions. Flames allowed.  
Both: R/R! 


	2. Tonshi, the Ghostly Killer

To'Ya: Miss us? I wouldn't expect you to. Angel: Yea, we're two best friends, just trying to make it outta middle school. To'Ya: Hopefully, you'll think a little more of us. ^^  
Angel: ^^ Yea. Enjoy. Ps- Tonshi means Sudden Death. ~~~***$$$~~~***$$$  
  
Minako walked down the hall. "No ghost. No ghost." She chanted. Little did she know, she was being followed. Sensing a presence, she snatched around, but saw nothing. "Weird." "Got to find some help." Then, she saw Ami. "Ami! Usagi's stuck in the elevator!" Ami raised an eyebrow. "So?" Minako was quite taken back.  
"Ames, are you ok?" Minako asked. Ami smirked. "I'm just fine, Minako." She stretched 'Minako'. "Ames?" Minako backed away. Suddenly, 'Ami' was surrounded by glaciers and the real Ami was thrown onto the floor, unconscious. A little boy with blue skin appeared and trapped Minako in a cage of ice glaciers.  
"Who are you and what are you gonna do to me!?" Minako cried. "I am Tonshi. I was killed here, by Selene and her protectors. I planned revenge and here are two of her protectors' daughters. Who to kill first, though?" he laughed. "You're just a little kid!" Tonshi growled. "Is that all I seem?" he asked.  
"Uh, let me think. DUH!" Minako replied. Tonshi's eyes glowed a deep blood red and his icy hands formed into sharp glaciers. "Die!" he cried, advancing towards the trapped Minako.  
~Other side of the hall~  
  
Duo yawned. "Are we at our rooms yet?" he whined, then his eyes widened. "Look!" he called, pointing to the end of the hall, where a thing was about to attack a blond. Duo and Quatre ran to save the blond, but stopped when she glowed an orange color.  
She disappeared and reappeared out of her icy cage. The thing slashed at her, cutting her arm. A gold chain appeared in her hand and she slashed at the thing. "What the-?!" Duo cried, catching the thing's attention. "Go!" the blond ordered them. But, they didn't move.  
She disappeared and reappeared in front of them. "Look. You wanna die, fine. I'm really caring." She snatched around and slashed at the thing once more, making it stop. "I will get you, Daughter of Venus!" it cried. The blond grimaced and turned back to the guys. "What is the matter with you?" she asked.  
"We're not scared of that thing, onna." Wufei said. "You better watch it." She said, the orange light dimmed. "You know, you're really beautiful." Duo said, taking hold of her hand. "Minako! You all right?" a bluentte(Our word!!) asked. The blond, Minako turned around, taking her hand out of Duo's grasp. "Yea, I'm all right, Ames. Just wondering why some bakas just stood there." She said, glaring at the guys from the corner of her eye.  
"Yo! Mina! Ames! Little help here!!" a raven girl called, barely keeping the bags in her hands. Heero took some from her. "Arigato." She thanked. "Hn." "Where's Usa?" a brunette asked. "Oh, yea!! She's stuck in an elevator." Minako replied. "Elevator?" the three girls asked. "Elevator?" Quatre repeated.  
"A damsel in distress?" Duo asked, hopefully. "Do I look like a damsel in distress?" another blond asked. "I wish." Duo replied, inching closer to Usagi. "Yea, YOU wish." She said, pushing him away. *snort* "Anyway, we've got to go. Try not getting in the way, again." Minako said, dragging the other girls with her.  
"Wait!" Duo called. "What?" Minako called back. "Can I have your phone number?" Minako just walked off. (Angel: Poor Duo.) ~Minako~  
  
The girls had gotten ready for bed and Usagi was watching betrayal movies. Minako turned over in her bed and faced a crying Usagi. "Ok, what's the matter?" Minako asked, snatching the remote. "I caught Mamoru after glowing." Minako shivered. "Ew..." "Yea, I know." ~~~***$$$~~~***$$$  
  
Angel: Love it?  
To'Ya: Like it?  
Angel: Loathe it?  
To'Ya: Hate it?  
Both: R/R and let us know! ^^ 


	3. Trapped Under Him

Angel: *nods at review page* Nah, who cares? Writing for the fun of it. *smile* Can't put me down so quickly. To'Ya: You know, I just realized something. Where oh where is dear Relena?  
Angel: Good question. Let's add her to this chap.  
To'Ya: Wonderful idea! One thing, no bashing!  
Angel: *grumble* No fair. ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Usagi seemed to get better, once she found out Jin, or what ever her name was, had dropped Mamoru. Now, she and Minako were going to this party for the teens. Whatever the reason, it seemed to sound fun, to Minako. Ami and Rei stayed back and Makoto was fusing with the cook about how he can't cook worth crap.  
"Why did you drag me to this?" Usagi asked. "Oh, don't worry. You might even get a boyfriend, worth your time!" Minako said, smiling. Usagi snorted. "No boy is worth my time. They all see a girl the same way. Pretty and vulnerable." "Oh come Usa. Cheer up, where'd all that happy fun and sweet Usa go?" Minako asked. "Bite me." Usagi replied.  
Minako shoke her head. Earsplitting music blasted and a DJ stood, shouting out into the huge crowd. "It's like a chibi club." Usagi said. Minako nodded and walked off into the crowd, guys staring at her. Usagi dragged herself to follow, as guys stared at her too. 'I swear I just heard a whistle.' She thought. *slap* 'Nevermind. I was right.'  
Suddenly, Minako went out of sight. 'Gee, what a wonderful situation.' She scowled to herself, when out of nowhere she was spun around. She was greeted by the face of the DJ from before. "You seem lost." He said. "I'll find my way." Usagi replied. She walked off away from the DJ. 'Scary guy.' She made it to the front of the stage and sighed. This is where she stops.  
A girl with blond hair and blue eyes walked out. The crowd cheered, "Relena! Relena!' The girl, Relena, smiled. She held the microphone and started singing.  
"Thought you could bring me down?  
Not this chick, I'm dangerous  
Think you know me, try again  
I ain't got time for yo' lying, cheating-shh  
  
(Chorus)  
"It's so over, ya know (ya know)  
Cheating turns to losing (losing, losing)  
Don't say I never told ya  
Go cry to her (her, her)  
  
"I see you passin' by my house  
What cha' thinkin'?  
I'm gon' come back?  
Never (Never)  
I want you out my door, and in yo' car  
Leave the keys to the Explo'"  
  
(Chorus x1)  
  
(Bridge)  
  
"Sad to say, you's a lying, cheating-shh  
Hope the next sees, you ain't ever been all that  
And never will be  
Pick up yo' bags, and walk off  
I ain't gon' take this-shh- no mo'."  
  
Usagi liked this song. Not because, Mamoru. Because it was more her taste. All that slow songs never made it to her level. (Angel: I love this part!) Then, another blond walked out. Her outfit was diffidently fitting to her song. The crowd once again cheered, "Mariah! Mariah!"  
  
"You called yesterday to basically say  
  
That you care for me  
  
But that you're just not in love  
  
Immediately, I pretended  
  
To be feeling similarly  
  
And led you to believe I was OK  
  
To just walk away from the one thing  
  
That's unyielding and sacred to me" ~Later~  
Two more girls came out to sing and then a guy came out. He was dressed like he was bored. He winked at the crowd and started singing.  
"I can see you walking (pretty girl)  
I see you everyday and I feel the same  
You made me change, without noticing it  
Sometimes I want, and sometimes I don't  
It's usually vise verse, girls wanting me  
What have you don'?"  
  
(Chorus)  
"I can't stand to see  
That you've got someone  
My heart an' mind fightin'  
Over you, can't you see it?  
I love ya' like life"  
  
"I know you must be thinkin'  
'What he got? Where his 24s and 25s?'  
I may not be rich and have those 24s, 25s and cars  
And things like that, but I got a heart  
It's heart vs. riches  
What you want, girl?"  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Bridge)  
"Girl you just don't know, how I feel  
If I tried, would you understand?  
Can I give you my heart?  
Don't make me suffer, the facts  
Change those facts to opinions"  
  
~Other side~  
  
Minako had stopped and listened to the song. She turned when it was over and went to look for Usagi, when suddenly, Duo from yesterday, waved at her. Minako, dumbfoundly, waved back. He walked over and asked what she was doing here. Poor, uh what's his name? Quatre, yea, Quatre was being dragged along.  
"I'm here with Usagi. I can't find her." "I just saw her talking to the DJ." Duo replied. "Well, were is she now?" Minako asked. Duo shrugged. "Why don't we split up?" Minako shrugged and headed off. ~Duo~  
  
'Now, if I was a beautiful babe, where would I go to get lost?' Duo asked himself. He spotted Usagi. "Hey!" he called. "Usagi!!" the earsplitting music almost drowned out his voice. Usagi turned and smiled. "Hey, uh... what's your name again?" she sheepishly asked. "Duo Maxwell's the name." He replied. Suddenly, the lights went out and much more noise insured.  
As people complained, Duo toke Usagi's hand, when he heard what he thought was breaking glass. "Where are we going?" Usagi asked, tightening her grip on Duo's hand. "Somewhere where we won't be hit with broken glass." Duo replied. 'Eh, what's this?" he asked himself, taking hold of a door knob. *shatter* *shout* *gunshot* Duo pulled Usagi in and closed the door.  
"Hey, Duo-chan. Can you do me a favor and get up off my poor feet!" Usagi complained. "Gomen." Duo replied. If you're wondering, this is a very small room. Wait, this is the janitor's closet! (There are janitor closets in hotels, right?) There fore, the poor two were scrunched up, practically sitting on each other. And, Usagi was having a hard time breathing. One, it was too stuffy in there and two, she had never been this close to a boy in her life.  
Getting lost in her thoughts, she forgot about how nub her feet were. More loud shouts and curses made their way through the door. "When, will it end?" she asked. "I don't know." Usagi jumped, she forgot Duo was there. A loud and deafening sound shot through the air and Usagi identified it as a gunshot. Another shot through the air, but much, MUCH louder, making Usagi jump.  
She landed on Duo, who fell forward into the wall and a little tumbling insured. When all the silent commotion stopped, Usagi was trapped under Duo, in a very, *cough* certain position. ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Author Notes:  
  
CAS: My, my, my oh, my! Usagi has been trapped UNDER Shinigami! I feel so, *shiver* writingful. Don't you?  
Toy: Yep, I do. Atleast we haven't met up with WB. *smile* The next chp will be quite interesting. Plus, here's alittle something for the ONLY one who reviewed.  
  
~Preveiw Next Chp~  
  
Heavy breathing filled the small room as a passionate kiss be the cause. Still, noises insured, but didn't interrupt this moment.  
  
~*smile*~  
  
CAS: No, we did NOT write a *cough* scene!  
Toy: Ewwwwwwwwe!  
CAS: I know. R/R!! 


	4. Just a Small Kiss

Toy: Yep, chp 4 has arrived. Still, we need some help.  
CAS: Got some ideas for other chps? Let us know! Email us or tell us in your reviews.  
Toy: Or flames.  
CAS: We only got one review, why would they flame it?  
Toy: *shrug* Enjoy!  
CAS: PS- We own nothing! But, our wish lists. Those are very special. *cheeky grin* Never given 'em up! ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Time seemed to stop as Usagi stared into Duo's face. She was holding her breath, and was turning a scarlet red color. How they ending up like this, Usagi nor Duo had an earthly idea. Their faces small centimeters from a deep kiss. Duo, not quite like Usagi, pressed his lips against Usagi's and held her.  
Usagi, first hesitated to even think this was happening, but even then gave in to the kiss and responded. Running her hands across his back, she felt Duo explore her mouth. 'What the hell am I doing!?!?' her mind screamed. Usagi kept her eyes closed and imagined just what she doing. Well, DUH! She was kissing Duo.  
But, was she JUST kissing him? Or would this turn into something else? At that thought, Usagi pulled away. Something ELSE? Not wanting to even guess what something else might be, Usagi let go of Duo and turned her back to him blushing like a bride. Had she just...kissed a....boy? She could see Duo, dazed, peak through the key hole of the door.  
"It's clear." He replied, taking her hand and helping her up. Usagi toke back her hand. 'Breath Usa! It was just a small kiss.' Just a small kiss. (CAS: Yeah right.) Breathing was still one of the hard things, now. The kiss hadn't helped. The small room started to spin, around and 'round. She started to slowly fall back, but Duo caught her and shoke her. "Usagi!" "Make it stop, Duo-chaaan." Usagi pleaded. "Usagi!? Are you OK?" his voice was the last thing Usagi heard, before everything went black. ~Outside the room~  
  
Minako had cornered poor Quatre and was tracing circles on his chest. "Oh, Quatre," she sang, "Do you know how cute and adorable you are?" Quatre began to sweat. Why him? "Miss Minako, I-" "Call me Mina, all my friends do." Minako interrupted. "M-Mina, don't you think we should be looking for Miss Usagi?"  
Minako smiled and leaned alittle towards Quatre. "Why, Quatre. Usagi's a big girl. She can take care, and Duo's probably already found her." She stopped tracing circles and slid a slender, manicured finger along Quatre's jaw line. "Besides, we get to spend time together. Don't you think that's a good idea?" "We-Well, I-" Quatre stuttered.  
Minako looked hurt as she backed away from Quatre. "You don't like me, do you?" she asked, eyes growing big and glassy. Quatre, the cute gentlemen, shoke his head. "Ile, that's not it Mina." He tried to calm the 'crying' Minako down. "Ile, just say it. You don't like me." She frowned. "I can take a-" She was cut off by Quatre spinning her around and planting his lips on hers.  
A moan was drawn from Minako. 'Gentlemen are so-' Minako mentally squealed. Latching her arms around his neck, she toke lead and her hands played with his collar. Quatre's hand slipped under Minako's shirt and played with her bra strap. (Toy: Naughty Q!) A loud crash brought Quatre to realization. He snatched away from Minako and looked off somewhere. Minako scowled.  
The lights shined unsteadily. People lay on the floor, out cold. Minako gasped and poked someone to see if they were dead. "Are they dead?" she asked. "They've just been knock out by gas." A voice called, through the speakers. Minako glowed a light orange, which formed a small ball of light. It flickered around the room, until it flew through the wall. "What just happened?" Quatre asked.  
"I was just robbed, blind." Minako replied, enraged. "Of?" "Of my powers." Quatre blinked twice, bewildered. Minako dragged him through a few doors, obviously sensing the small ball of light. When, Rei, Ami and Makoto dashed in. "Where's Usagi?" Rei asked. Then, it dawned on them all. "He's taking our powers as bait, so Usagi will think we're in trouble and then."  
"And, then he'll be able to take the Silver Crystal.(1)" Ami concluded. "Well, she's bound to come looking for us." Minako said. "Maybe not. I mean, Usagi's changed a lot, so maybe she'll identify it as a trap." Neither of the girls seemed to note that Quatre was being dragged along. ~Top Tower~  
  
Toshi smirked, as he juggled the four glowing balls of power. Light, Fire, Ice, and Nature. Now, all he needed was the Silver Crystal which also was the element of Illusion, Imagination, and Purity. "Purity. Feh! Selene really didn't expect me to be freed, did she? And, her poor daughter's in trouble. How sad." His ghostly white eyes looked away from the scene, towards a chibi teddy bear.  
"Oh, stop with your spying amusement." He scowled, as the teddy bear formed a girl, much like Tonshi. She had ghostly white skin, white hair that flowed behind her and red unreasonably long finger nails. "Why, dear brother what ever made you think I was spying? I could be eavesdropping." She protested, smirking. "Shut up, Kokuei. I'm doing this without your foolish curses."  
"But, you have an advantage, now." Kokuei ruffled Tonshi's white head of curls. "You should get all this cut. It makes you look like a girl." Tonshi growled. "Oh, shut up, already! I already have four of the elements." "But, you need them all. I, on the other hand, know specifically how to get the Silver Crystal." She frowned. "Remember, failures only get sent away. Particularly, in our family, so watch it, little brother."  
Without Tonshi's usual comeback line, she disappeared. "Why the nerve of that.." he huffed and turned back to the scene. ~Kokuei~  
  
"If Tonshi-baka can't get the useless gem, I will. Why does Papa' want it anyway? If he's so great and powerful, why does he need the Silver Crystal?" Kokuei snorted. "And, how is it, a small girl is carrying the 'most powerful' thing?" she stopped when she noticed the girl, herself, being carried by a panicky boy.  
"Maybe, I've taken Tonshi-baka's advantage. What would he have to say to this?" she shimmered and her red suit changed blue and her skin filled with color. She tipped her hat and walked up to the boy. "What's the hurry, sir?" she asked. "I'm looking for help. My friend, Usagi just past out." "Maybe, I can help."  
Her eyes twinkled with mischief., as she put her hand on Usagi's forehead. A crescent moon blazed on Usagi's head as she glowed a bright silver. She frailly opened her eyes and Kokuei smiled, hiding her triumphing smirk. "She just needs some rest and a lot of water. Good fortune to you and your friend." Kokuei walked away, leaving Duo to overcome his astonishment and carry Usagi away.  
When, they were out of sight, Kokuei shimmered back to her red suit and tipped up her hat, verifying the glistening gem. "Illusion down. Two more to go." "How dare you!" Tonshi's voice snarled. He wrapped his hand around Kokuei's neck, intending to choke her. "Choke me." She dared, "Choke me." She repeated. Tonshi glared and let go. "Yeah, you know very good and well."  
She paused and flipped a strand of hair, "That I'm responsible for you. And I can kill you or send you away, when ever I want to. And when I die, you come right along with me. Ha! If you had enough guts to stand up to me, maybe I'd disappear single-handedly." Tonshi's eyes blazed with anger and regret. "Must you tell me EVERY time?" he snarled. "Oh, let me think. ....DUH! You baka."  
Tonshi, not wanting to listen to any further of it, walked off. Kokuei grinned. She noticed something shine in the dimness and picked it up. "Serenity's locket. Goodie, more and more, she's making this easy. I just need her soul." (Which is Purity.) Little did she know, that was going to be very hard, because Duo had, out nowhere, got feelings for Usagi.  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Both: *smile* 4 pages!  
Angel: If you need alittle more info:  
  
Usagi's soul: Purity  
Silver Crystal: Illusion  
Usagi's moon locket: Imagination  
  
Toy: Get it, now? Good. Cause all we need are two or one little review(s) for the next chp.  
Angel: R/R!!!  
Both: PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE!!!!!! 


	5. Run, Ami, Run!

Toy: This is the chp where horror is insured. Angel: Yeps. Horror. Excuse it if this isn't all that scary. Toy: Yes, we really can't do these, but we decided to try. ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ WARNING: Blood, sharp knives, guns, daggers, ect. will be included. We warn you, if this doesn't fit you, turn around and check out another story! ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Ami continued to keep her nose in her book, while Rei and Makoto played on the Playstation. "Ames," Makoto called sipping the last of her drink, "Can you get me some more ice?" Ami toke her cup and checked the ice box. "There's no ice, I'll go and get some." She toke the ice box and headed out towards the ice machine. A loud shriek rang loudly through the halls, which suddenly seemed empty.  
Ami looked around for anyone. A blood curdling scream was followed by the sound of a blender. Ami spotted the ice machine and hurried over to it. *ping, ping, ping* Went the ice. The same shriek seemed to shatter the walls. Whatever it was, it was getting closer to Ami. "Come on, come on." Ami hissed to the ice machine. Again a scream faded into a choking sound and it was coming from the elevator.  
Suddenly, the elevator doors flew open and a very bloody body, with a huge gash in the skull, fell to the ground. Ami screamed when it fell to her feet. Seeing the -whatever it was- come closer to her, she threw the ice box at it and toke off running. The creature was quite interesting -and scary- to look at. It had huge wings like an overgrown eagle's and sharp teeth like a shark, it's jaws kept snapping open and shut; it has a bird beak. Claws like a bear's, a dragons body, and a head shaped like a mouse's.  
In other words, this thing was ugly!! Most likely an experiment gone bad, very bad. Ami couldn't freeze it, she didn't have her element powers. It kept screeching and shrieking behind her, she got a very bad headache and her ears hurt. She looked back and saw the creature's mouth was wide open and glowing, when energy attacks shot out at her. She ducked her head and trusted her instincts to guide her.  
Unexpectedly, she bumped into something. Opening her eyes, she saw almost twenty bodies hanging from the ceiling. All dripping with blood. Some had been stabbed continuously ad the knives weren't taken out. Others either were shot rapidly over and over or stabbed with daggers and their limbs dangling like a rope on a tree. Ami's scream didn't help. Another weird creature came out with two bodies in its mouth.  
'Cornered. Kuso!' The second creature spit out its former meal and stepped closer towards Ami. "Ahh, yessssss," it hissed -it has a snake head-, "Finally, ssssomething new to eat and nibble on. Atleasssst until we can find the more powerful and delicioussss meal." "Oh, of course." The first one said, and dove down for Ami's arm, it's beak open wide and watering. Ami screamed as it bit down on her arm. Blood trickled from the new and painful wound. Then, the other bite down on Ami's leg. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ami screamed.  
"Wait. How do we cook her?" "Let's boil her! Boil her!" "No, we should bake her." "Boil!" "Bake!" "Boil!" "Bake!" As the two evil creatures made the loud ruckus, Ami saw her escaped and limped along. "Hey! She's getting away!" Ami forced herself to run as fast and faster. Her legs ached and her arm bleed. Her legs went numb, but she pushed on. "AHHHHH!!!!" she screamed, her body racked with unbearable soreness. "Come back here, lunch!!!" one of the creatures called.  
"Yesssss, do come back! I am sssstarving!!!!" the other called. Ami's shoe flew off her foot and smacked one between the eyes. "Oiy.." it complained and past out. "Come back here, lunch!!!!!!!!!!!" Ami's other shoe flew off, but missed the creature. "Feisty, aren't you?" the creature called, "Just don't give me heartburn when I EAT YOU!!!" ~Meanwhile~  
  
"I wonder what's taking Ames so long." Rei said. She high kicked Makoto's player. "Maybe, she met a boy." Makoto replied, counter attacking with a round house kick. ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Toy: Hehehe..  
Angel: Did you enjoy it?  
Toy: Okay, we didn't mention this but, Usagi's with Makoto And Rei. Minako is with Quatre. ^-^ *wink* Not telling! It's private information. *shifty eyes*  
Angel: Okay. Just so you'll know, the couples are:  
  
Usagi/Duo  
Ami/Trowa  
Rei/Wufei  
Makoto/Heero  
Minako/Quatre  
  
Angel: Usagi/Duo isn't my fave, it's Toy-chan's. I morally prefer Usagi/Quatre or Usagi/Wufei.  
Toy: Hehe! And just so you know, Trowa will save Ami from the evil creatures! Not telling how, but guns won't do.  
Angel: ^-^ You'll have to read and find out!  
Both: ^-^ R/R!!! 


	6. Trowa's Shocking Transformation

Angel: O.O Okay, this chp is really weird! I don't even get it.  
Toy: I don't either. It ust popped in my head and thought, 'Hey, this would be a chp for HI.'  
Both: *shrug*  
Toy: Warning: Trowa OOC. I mean he talks more. ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
"....talking sweet and looking fine, I get kinda hectic inside."  
--Mariah Carey ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
Ami kept pushing herself to run, as the creature chased her. Her numb legs kept getting weaker and weaker. All of a sudden, her legs gave up and she fell to the floor with a painful thud and cry. "I've go-" the creature was shot. "You foolissssh lit-" once again it was cu off, this time by the gun. "Shut up, already." Trowa hissed. "Why you! I'll just roast you and her and then I'll have a double lunch! Goodie, goodie for me!"  
Opening its mouth, it launched the same attack at Trowa, who dodged it. Soon, Trowa was beaten and battered. "Now, to finish you both off!" It launch its same attack, but in the midst of it, a bright light shown. "AHH!! Stop the light! Stop the light! Mercy!!!" the creature screamed. The light shown brighter, ignoring the creature's plea. "AHHH!! Curse the light! Curse you! Curse you, light-bearer!"  
Ami had to shield her eyes, too. She swore she saw a figure in the light. But, really caught her attention was Trowa was nowhere in sight. A flash of lightening like light, in the shape of a sword, came down on the creature. "AHHH!!! Curse you humans!!! You shall pay!! I will be back!" It made a choking and gurgling sound, before its two halves split apart.  
"That thing finally shut up." Ami could hear Trowa's voice. A hand was held out to her, to help her up and she took it. When, finally standing she was meet by Trowa's face. "Are you alright?" he asked. Ami shyly nodded. Trowa no longer was wearing his green sweater and jeans. Instead, he wore something like Prince Ednyimon's armor.  
Ami almost fell back, on account of her numb and bitten legs, but Trowa caught her. "You shouldn't be walking like this." He stated, picking her up, princess style. Ami faintly blushed as she was carried off by Trowa. ~Usagi~  
  
Usagi yawned a huge yawn and stretched. She had heard Rei and Makoto locking the door and going to the van to get something. *knock knock* Usagi yawned again as she made her way to the door. "Can I help you..." Usagi asked, not even bothering to see who it was. Trowa rushed into the room and placed Ami on the bed. He opened the draw and pulled out the first aid.  
Usagi plopped down on the other bed and laid down, but rolled off the bed with a thud. Ami shoke her head. Trowa started wrapping her bitten leg up. He didn't seem to pay attention to the fact he could be staring up Ami's skirt. Then, he wrapped her arm and put a pillow under Ami's foot. "You should lay down." Trowa said.  
Ami nodded and laid down, but she didn't expect Trowa to kiss her on the forehead and sit down next to her bed, watching her. She turned her head to face Usagi, who was hanging off the bed, so Trowa wouldn't see her not so faint blush. ~Rei and Makoto~  
  
Rei slipped in the snow. "Ah!" she grabbed Makoto's leg and she fell along with Rei. They tumbled down the hill and spit out snow. "Ewe! I thought snow was supposed to taste better!" Makoto said. She and Rei climbed back up the hill and dragged the huge duffle bag in. "There!" Rei smiled. "It's here." Makoto nodded. She pulled out her old henshin wand. "I really miss these." Rei breathed.  
She fingered her henshin wand. "I'm sure the others will really miss these! Remember the old good days?" Makoto laughed lightly, "Yeah, I remember when Haruka gawked at herself when she henshined first." "Oh! She was outraged. And when she saw Usagi's was the same, she refused for Usagi to transform anymore." Makoto stifled a laugh. She whispered something.  
"What'd you say?" Rei asked. "Look." Makoto pointed to where Minako had cornered Quatre and was currently teasing him. In other words, she was flirting. "Poor Quatre." Rei shoke her head as Makoto stifled her laugh. "Let's leave them." Rei said. "Ah, hai. So, we'll see a Chibi Minako and a Chibi Quatre? Rei, what a great idea!" Makoto said and dragged Rei off. "We're home!" Makoto laughed.  
Rei tapped her shoulder and pointed. Ami laid on the bed, with Trowa holding her and Usagi obviously fell off her bed. "This is really getting to me. Ami and Minako found love, what about me, you and Usagi?" Makoto asked, "IT'S NOT FA-" Rei slapped her hand over Makoto's big mouth. "Shh!" she hissed, pointing again, as Ami turned over, now facing Trowa. Makoto's eyes widened.  
'They might kiss!' she mouthed, before fainting. *thud* Rei shoke her head and dragged her friend into the other room. Rei smiled at the scene. 'That's just cute. Real cute.' She thought, her hands on her hips. 'I wonder though, how'd they get like that?' A thought entered her head, but she brushed it off. Ami wouldn't do something like THAT! That's just not like her. Besides, what might the little ones look like?  
Rei almost choked. Not that they might not look good, but um, she was being choked. Literally. ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Angel: *smile* Did cha like it?  
Toy: N-E-way, we hope you all will like the way this is going.  
Both: R/R!! ^-^ 


End file.
